


NYC Challenge

by RealLifeOrFantasy_97



Category: Original Work
Genre: 100 words, 24 hours, Gen, Horror, One Shot, Original Fiction, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealLifeOrFantasy_97/pseuds/RealLifeOrFantasy_97
Summary: Written for the NYC 100 word Microfiction Challenge 2020.My assignment:-Genre: horror-Action: washing a car-Word: fame24 hours. 100 words.





	NYC Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> In May 2020 I signed up for the NYC 100 word micro challenge; we were given an assignment involving a genre, an action and a word which we had to include into our very short story of 100 words. My assignment was the genre ‘Horror’, the action ‘washing a car’ and the word ‘fame’. 
> 
> I didn't get to submit my assignment (damn timezones!!!), but I kinda like it so I've put it up here. :)

Washing the car wasn’t necessary; it was an excuse to avoid the house. I’d disregarded the stories: famed Captain Harold possessed by evil, committed suicide, his twisted soul doomed to roam for eternity.

Captain “Howling” Harold was real. Not myth, lie or prank as I once believed. Real. He threw objects, left burning scratches down my arms, back and legs.

My skin prickled and despite every effort to ignore, I turn. A figure leans out the Captain’s Quarter’s window. I make eye contact. It ripples: a mirage on the horizon, and melts, leaving a trail of glistening, watery ichor substance.


End file.
